Survival
by Misty The Flareon
Summary: DuskClan and DawnClan are in a nonstop territorial war for power. AshClan is neutral and stays out of their war but, DuskClan sets their eyes on AshClan's territory. Silver is expecting kits but, with the chaos about, Grey is having a hard time defending Silver. Will secrets be revealed? Will more of this history unfold? Will the chaos subside? Find out in this story :D
1. Clans and cats

**DuskClan**

Leader  
Sharpstar-Mossstone's mate

Deputy  
Greytooth

Warriors  
Squirrelfoot  
 **Apprentice: Littlepaw**

Miststripe  
Pointnose  
Heatthorn  
 **Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Runningwind  
Oakleap  
 **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Owlstep  
Skytail

Apprentices  
Littlepaw  
Wildpaw  
Whitepaw  
Thornpaw

Medicine Cat  
Hazelwing  
 **Apprentice: Thornpaw**

Queens  
Mossstone-Sharpstar's mate  
 **Mother of: Jetkit and Firekit**

...

 **AshClan**

Leader  
Specklestar

Deputy  
Longclaw

Warriors  
Poppytail  
 **Apprentice: Oakpaw**

Cinderstripe  
Cedarpelt-Featherwing's mate  
 **Apprentice: Starpaw**

Mousefang  
Ravenpelt  
Rainpelt-Wishleaf's mate  
 **Apprentice: Lionpaw**

Eagleheart  
Leafstone

Apprentices  
Lionpaw  
Oakpaw  
Starpaw  
Birdpaw

Medicine Cat  
Willowtail  
 **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Queens  
Featherwing-Cedarpelt's mate  
 **Mother of: Ashkit**

Wishleaf-Rainpelt's mate  
 **Mother of: Peckkit and Snowkit**

Elders  
Blindeye  
Notail  
Stonetail

...

 **DawnClan**

Leader  
Sunstar

Deputy  
Yellowpelt

Warriors  
Burnstripe  
Fishstream  
 **Apprentice: Tearpaw**

Rileclaw  
Lakepelt  
Snakeheart  
Otterfang  
 **Apprentice: Bearpaw**

goldstone  
Windpelt  
Hazetail  
Badgerclaw

Apprentices  
Tearpaw  
Bearpaw

Medicine Cat  
eeltail

Queens  
Fallstream-Badgerclaw's mate  
 **Mother of: Hailkit**

Elders  
Lostear  
Quilnose

...

 **Outside Cats**

Silver-Grey's mate  
Grey-Silver's mate  
Batwing  
Goosewing  
Fenneltail  
Moonlight  
Quietleaf

* * *

 **Petlover30-plz respect that it took me 8 hours just to come up with the cats and their names. I don't feel like describing all the cats because all that was erased by accident. If you want, you can give me OC's for more outside cats. It would be greatly appreciated. (Grey the cat is not like Grey from Fairytail)**

 **Thank you Roseberry for the cat names mentioned:  
Batwing  
Goosewing  
Fenneltail  
Moonlight  
Quietleaf**


	2. Chapter 1 with prologe

DuskClan, DawnClan, and AshClan use to have the same amount of territorial space. DuskClan had the forest, DawnClan had the fields, and AshClan had the cliffs. One day, DuskClan wanted more territory. They started to raid into DawnClan's territory and took some of it and surrounding unclaimed areas. DawnClan saw through DuskClan's plan to take over the land with brute strength. AshClan however took the defensive and defnded their territory and remained neutral not taking any one Clan's side. DuskClan and DawnClan created The Great Territorial War.

...

"Grey," Silver called, "Where are you?"  
 _"_ he _probably went hunting,"_ Silver thought, " _but,_ _without telling me! He knows the dangers of those two warring Clans does he think I can defend myself well enough while carrying kits? Well he should think again! Im not as agile as I use to be!"  
_ Grey came out of the bushes holding two squirrels.  
"Hey, Im back." Grey said. Silver walked up to him and glared.  
"Why did you leave without telling me? hmm?" Silver said almost scolding him, "You could have been attacked, captured, or killed leaving me alone to spend eternity to find where you went or who killed or captured you."  
Grey just sat there as Silver went on and on. _"she's being over dramatic,"_ Grey thought, _"How could I get captured, WHY would I get captured. She's just worried about me."_  
"-do you understand?" Silver finished.  
"Do you want to eat or not we still need to keep moving." Grey said as he tossed Silver a Squirrel. After they ate, they went south in hope that they would escape DuskClan's vast territory.

...

While Silver and Grey wander, a cat from the Patrol Camp south of DuskClan's main camp. DuskClan has Patrol Camps every few fox lengths away from the main camp to patrol the borders. there are only two Patrol Camps and they have the biggest territory in the history of cats. The cat arrived a little before sunhigh and ran straight to Sharpstar.  
"Sharpstar," the cat said, "We found the rouge again and he seems to have a mate."  
"Hmm," Sharpstar started, "That gives me an idea. That cat must know how to fight if he can evade us so well. Gather as many warriors you need, I want that cat here and alive. Do as you please." the cat turned around to leave. "Wait," Sharpstar said abruptly "Take the net with you I dont think he'll cooperate unless we take a hostage."

...

"Warriors," the cat announced, "I need six of you to come with me and the net will be needed."  
"I'll lead." said Greytooth, DuskClan's deputy  
"I'll carry the net." Oakleap volunteered  
"Me too." said Heatthorn  
Skytail, Runningwind, and Squirrelfoot also volunteered to go leaving their apprentices behind.  
"Ok lets move out." Greytooth gave the signal and all seven cats exited camp.

* * *

 **Petlover30-I hope you liked the first chapter :D I'll try to get as much as I can done everyday**


	3. Chapter 2

Grey and Silver rested near rose bushes to hide themselves, their scent, and for extra protection. Silver looked at the sky and saw the red-pink sunset over the dense forest.  
"Ya know, the forest isn't really as safe as the fields." Silver said out loud.  
"Why do you think that?" Grey asked  
"Well in the forest, there are many places one could hide so you mostly need to rely on scent but, in the open you would need sight and scent."  
"Why talk about this now? Even though we still have a way to go to get out of DuskClan territory."  
"Well, you know carrying the kits around, I think the time is coming soon."

...

Silver yawned and slept next to Grey but couldnt help but worry. If the kits come now they would be in more danger than being in DawnClan or AshClan's territory. It would also mean that they might have to stay where they are for a moon to give them time to grow. This made Grey want to get out of DuskClan's territory more than ever. After worrying for awhile he reminded himself that there might be a chance to get out before they arrive but, that also ment that the amount of time Silver could rest would decrease dramaticly. Grey decided to sleep on it and save it for tomorrow.

...

Greytooth and his party drawed nearer to the told location of Grey and Silver. The cat that assembled the party left while nearing the patrol camp.  
"Greytooth," Skytail said, "We have scented the cat and we have assumed the unknown scent is his mate."  
"Good," Greytooth replied, "You and Squirrelfoot go ahead. Its night now so they must be asleep. When you find them tell Oakleap and Heatthorn to climb in a tree with the net. We'll capture his mate then see if he'll cooperate."  
"Yessir." Skytail and Squirrelfoot padded south, by the time they came back moonhigh past ever so slightly.  
"Greytooth!" Squirrltooth shouted. every cat jumped to their feet as if they were being attacked.  
"Squrrielfoot," Oakleap said, "How many times do we have to tell you not to yell at night."  
"Oops sorry," Squirrelfoot appologized, "I cant help it."  
"We found their exact location we lost their scent for a while but, we found it again." Squirrelfoot said cheerfully. Squirrelfoot is the nicest cat in DuskClan. She's always cheerful even when killing another cat.  
"Thank you," Greytooth said "everyone lets go we need to get there before daybreak."  
Every cat followed Skytail and Squirrlefoot to the rose bush. Oakleap and Heatthorn hid in two tree that were very close together and held the net between them. Greytooth and Every cat else hid in the undergrowth.  
 _"This will be a sucsess,"_ Greytooth thought, _"All we need is his mate."_

* * *

 **Petlover30-I will be doing review shout outs :D If you don't want to be shout out say so in your review. If you do, don't worry about writing extra.**

 **Thank you riskybannana for reviewing! You are the first to reviewXD**


	4. Chapter 3

Grey woke up and immediately knew something was off. Birds didn't fly over neither did he hear any eveything was silent, too silent. Grey nudged Silver awake but, kept looking around as if he was being followed.

"Silver," Grey wispered in her ear urgently, "Wake up Silver, we gotta go right now." Silver woke up and immediately got to her feet. The only thing in her mind was to run far and run fast but, she didn't move.

"Grey, we're surrounded." Silver said with fear she couldn't keep it in with the amount off cats around them. The fear spread from her voice to her body. Fight was not an option, flight was the only soultion.

"Come out you cowards!" Grey hissed, "We know your there. There's six of you correct? If so, then come out like a real warrior!"

Grey stood his ground as the four cats rose from their hiding spots. They were up all night but, through their wariness they were ready for a fight.

"Hello Grey," Greytooth meowed, "We've had many reports about rouges but, it turns out that those reports were about you." Greytooth stepped out front as if they we're making a peace offering. "We knew you wouldn't be able to escape our territory so we decided to track you down and try and make a deal."

Grey didn't like how Greytooth looked or how he was acting. He made a signal with his tail to Silver. She looked and knew exactly what it meant.

 _"Escape north,"_ Silver thought, _"It'll be a slow process but, I'll make it work."_ Silver started to back up slowly knowing how scared she is, every cat will pick up that fear scent and not think about her.

"I'll hear out your deal," Grey hissed, "Make it quick. I'm short tempered right now."

"Don't be too fiesty or their may be _consequences_." Greytooth gave Silver a dirty, suspicious look. Grey noticed he was looking at Silver. He unsheathed his claws but, waited for Greytooth to tell him his deal. "We want you to join DuskClan." Greytooth said as he took his gaze off of Silver, "If you choose to cooperate, then there will be no need for blood shed but if you don't, we'll have to use extreme measures. So what do you say?"

Silver reached the edge of the circle of cats and made a break for it. Grey attacked Greytooth while Squirrelfoot and Skytail gave chase. Runningwind helped Greytooth in the heat of battle.

...

Silver ran as fast as her paws could take her. She was fox lengths away from her start but, a few tail lenghts behind her where Squirrelfoot and Skytail. Oakleap and heatthorn saw Silver flee and already set up with the net in their mouths running practically above Silver. Silver was so focased on running she didn't care to scent any cat. Squirrelfoot leaped at Silver and clawed her left hind leg. Silver stumbled but, ran on, she slowed down a bit but not too much. Seconds later Skytail claws her right hind leg. Silver's speed decreased dramatically. Oakleap and Heatthorn dropped the net as soon as Silver got close. Silver thought leaves we're falling but it was way heavier than leaves. She Struggled to claw her way out but, nothing helped.

 _"What is this stuff,"_ Silver questioned herself frantially, _"Vines?! Where does a Clan get vines from!"_

"Ok lets take her back to main camp." Heatthorn said  
"Wait," Skytail yelled as Heatthorn and Oakleap picked up the net with Silver in it, "Greytooth said to take her to the north Patrol Camp. He wants them as far apart as possible."  
"Alright," Oakleap sighed, "That just means more walking for us."

Silver was even more frantic than she was after the net fell on her. She didn't want to be apart from Grey, so she did the only thing she could do:

"Grey!" Silver shouted as loud as she could, "Grey! Help me!"

"Shut up!" Oakleap hissed, "Its not like he'll find you anyway." Squirrelfoot and Skytail we're covering out trail both by sight and scent.

"Retreat!" Skytail shouted and went back to covering our tracks.

Silver couldn't do nothing. "Grey!" she shouted again with tears rolling down her face, "Grey! Help me!"

"Oh my god," Oakleap said as Silver repeatedly called to Grey, "Some cat shut her up!" Squirrelfoot padded over to Silver and hit her hard on the head with a branch and in less than a second she was knocked out cold.  
"There," Squirrelfoot said smiling, "not only did I stop stop the noise but, now Grey will never find us." and she went back to erase their trail and any evidence of anything that happened.

* * *

 **Petlover30-Ok I'm gonna admit that I made Squirrelfoot seem like a crazy killer I guess thats life XD. I'm also working on longer chapters so I guess their may be one new chapter a day. Oh well. Some cat names would be nice cause I'm out of ideas. Plz help with that.**

 **Thank you Roseberry for reviewing! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Petlover30-Sometimes I'll go back in time to see another character's POV and thank you Roseberry for cat names, I'll only use a few though. You helped alot even though only sent two reviews. Every reveiw brightens and inspires me to keep this story going. Even a single word with help :D**

* * *

Grey pounced at Greytooth but, he didn't seem shocked he looked as if he expected it, as if he anticipated every move that he would make. Runningwind got Grey to get off of Greytooth with a swipe a mouse length away from his flank. He tried to go after Silver but, Runningwind was always there, keeping him from leaving.

"Alright," Grey hissed, "What do you have planned."  
"Oh nothing," Greytooth said sarcasticly, "I see that you have become close to that she-cat. am I right?"  
"You leave her out of this."  
"But, she was in this before the time came."  
"BITCH! I SAID LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"  
Grey managed to scratch his nose enough that it started to bleed but right after he finished Runningwind headbutted Grey into a near by tree.

"Runningwind," Greytooth snapped, "We aren't trying to kill him other wise whats the point of this mission!"  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Runningwind apologized, "I'll just have fun with him."

 _"Silver,"_ Grey thought while straining to get up, _"I'll come for you. I promise." he_ got up but, his rage didn't subside he still wanted to take Greytooth's life but, even trying was difficult while Runningwind was toying with him.

Sunhigh past and Grey was panting heavily as if he was chasing a rabbit that could never be caught.

"Runningwind, you can stop now he's out of breath as you can see." Greytooth said as if he cared. of course he cared very little about his well being. Then he heard something:

"Grey!" a voice shouted, "Grey! Help me!"

He knew it was Silver and he knew it was part of Greytooth's plan.

"What," Grey said out of breath, "What did you do!" his hostility showed brightly all around him.  
"What do you mean," Greytooth snickered, "As you can see, I've been here the entire time. Maybe you didn't motice that there are four cats missing."

Grey was so foucased on Greytooth and runningwind that he didn't realize that there are only two cats here.

"Retreat!" said another voice but is wasn't Silver's but, her calls still remained heard.

"Sounds like its time to go." Greytooth said turning away from Grey, "You may have declined the first offer but, this is an offer you can't refuse." Greytooth looked as smug as ever, "Join DuskClan or the she-cat gets it. You have three days to decide what your chocie is."

He left leaving Grey alone.

"Dammit!" Grey said colapsed on the ground, "How could I not see this coming! Shit!"

He heard shuffling in the bushes behind him and a cat came out.

"Who are you?" Grey hissed, "You smell like those DuskClan cats!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the cat said while backing up, "I come in peace, and yes I was once a DuskClan cat but, I fled from that terrible Clan."  
"Oh," Grey said with all hostility aside, "You did you flee?"  
"DuskClan doesn't care about anything but, power and they would do anything to get it. That means taking what's dear to you."

Grey could see a pang of grief in the cats eyes. He knew it meant that every cat is suffering not just him.

"The name's Batwing, and you?" the cat said  
"I'm Grey. Are there any other cats like you?"  
"Yea there are five of us all together. I'll show them to ya."

Grey followed Batwing but, he was hessitant. He wanted to look for Silver but, he knew thats what Greytooth wanted. He had three day and only three days.

* * *

 **Petlover30-Sorry about the strong language hence its rated T. Thank you so much Roseberry you will also be mentioned in the Clans and Cats chapter once I update it. Things may turn around with DuskClan sooner or later. Just maybe.**


	6. Chapter 5

Silver woke up not knowing what happened after Squirrelfoot hit her in the head it still hurt. Where she was, unknown to her. It was dark and damp, she found moss with water sooaked into it and a mouse. That was it. She pushed it away thinking it was for something else. She tried to get to know her surroundings and took a deep breath in.

 _"What is this scent?"_ Silver thought, _"Its not the forest, not a field." she took another breath in. "it smels like...a Fox!"_ fear rose in her chest, so much built up she thought she would explode. _"Are they trying to kill me?!"_ she took in another breath she eased once she knew that the scent was old, moons old. she heard pawsteps coming from the entrance wherever it was.

"Oh, your awake," the cat said. Its voice as soft as a mouse's pawsteps. "Can you walk? I'm sorry you're in this mess." the cat was female and smelt of medical herbs. She was a medicine cat.  
"I'm ok really." Silver said nervously. She also has the scent of the DuskClan cats from before, but she was different. The medicince cat looked at Silver's injuries carefully and called a specific herb. When she was done, an apprentice came down with the herbs.  
"My name is Hazelwing," she said while sorting out the herbs, "and this is my apprentice, Thornpaw."

Thornpaw was going in and out coming back with herbs. then another cat came in. It was Skytail.  
"Hazelwing," Skytail said urgently, "are you sure you want to spend all your time here? Sharpstar must notice that you left."  
"Yes, he knows I'm gone because I told him I was getting more herbs." Hazlewing replied. Silver was shocked, she never knew a cat who would lie to their leader.  
Skytail sighed, "Everyone's lying these days and only five managed to lie, get out of camp, and never come back. The lucky ones."

After he was done talking to Hazelwing, Skytail turned around to look at Silver.  
"I'm sorry for scratching you, but to be honest, thats the lightest scratch I could ever give to a cat while Squirrelfoot here means buisness."

Squirrelfoot poked her head into the hole.

"I get so excited in the heat of the chase, that I can't help but get serious." Squirrelfoot said sincerly, "Now Skytail, get your butt up here! You know Greytooth or Sharpstar would come to check up on us at anytime!"  
"Your right! Hurry up with the check up then leave as soon as possible luckly, anyone who comes near this fox hole takes away their scent and replace it with the stench of it."

She finished applying the herbs and left with Thornpaw trailing behind. Silver felt sorry for Hazelwing and Thornpaw having to tend to those savage's wounds. She also felt sorry for all the other cats who hated Greytooth and Sharpstar.

 _"Sharpstar and Greytooth must be why they look hostle all the time,"_ Silver thought.

She padded towards the mouse she pushed aside and ate some and saved some for later. Silver wanted to make the Duskclan cat's life more free and not in fear of getting caught by their leader and deputy.

Silver promised herself that she will save the Duskclan's cats of their fate with fear and terror, but the only problem was her kits. She knows they're coming soon but she doesn't know when. She started to think about Grey had how worried he would be. She laid don on the damp ground underneath her and thought of an escape route.

...

Grey followed Batwing into the darkest part of the forest but it wasn't part of Duskclan's territory, yet.

"Did you make camp here?" Grey asked almost scared himself, "Its too dark to even know who's where."  
"That's why our camp isn't here," Batwing grinned, "It's beyond this part where we set camp."

A light shown at the end of the thicket showing a vast field and beyond it there are mountains as high as clouds as if a cat can go to StarClan from there. Below them was a small refuge with a few cats visible. Batwing bounded towards the camp like a kit running after its mother. Grey trotted behind so cats didn't get the wrong idea about him.

"Guys, im back!" Batwing yowled with excitement, "And I brought a cat who needs our help."

Cats slowly emerged from bushes, underneath stumps, and fallen trees. They greeted Batwing warmly but glared at Grey as if he was a fox. Some cats whispered into Batwing's ear. Grey knew it was about him but nontheless sat at the enterance. Batwing signaled him in as she tried to explain who he was and why he's here.

"So," one cat said as he walked in, "life's been rough on ya, I'm Fenneltail and I guess you know batwing already."  
"Im Moonlight," another cat said, "and this is Quietleaf and Goosewing."

Quietleaf avoided making eye contact while Goosewing looked Grey straight in the eyes. He did't think Grey was trustworthy.

"Ok lets get down to business," Batwing meowed, "Grey has three days till his mate's a goner and we're gonna sneak her out. Any ideas?"

She took charge like the leader of a clan but Grey knew she didn't realize her leadership in this makeshift camp.

"Well one thing's for sure that its gotta be at night," Fenneltail said, "but Greytooth or Sharpstar himself will most likly check up on her every few moments."  
"Well need a spy." Moonlight said.

She began to turn her gaze to Quietleaf who almost saw it coming.

"I know," Quietleaf sighed, "I knew it the moment She said spy."

Fear quickly filled the air. Quietleaf was brave but not enough.

"I'll go with you," Goosewing whispered in Quietleaf's ear which lowered the fear scent that came off her.  
"When do I go?" Quietleaf questioned,  
"Now, we'll raid tomorrow." Batwing meowed, "If we make our move on the third day, they'll practically expect something. Be back by moonhigh when you have the solution."

Quietleaf ran off with Goosewing by her side, but the thing that disturbed Grey the most was how quietly she gt up and ran. Her pawsteps were so light, it was like she was running on the air itself.

"Grey," Moonlight whispered, "you need to come with me."

Grey followed Moonlight to the stump and was showered by the scent of medical herbs.

 _"She must have been a former medicine cat"_ Grey thought.  
"I noticed you were limping a little." Moonleaf examined Grey to see bruises and minor scratches.  
"So you noticed?"  
"Of course!" She was already putting herbs on Grey's Bruised body, "I'm a medicine cat for Starclan's sake. I know all and see all."

Moonlight spent the rest of the afternoon treating Grey's wounds.

 _"I'm coming for you Silver,"_ , Grey thought as he drifted to sleep, _"I'll get you back."_

* * *

 **Petlover30-Sorry for the long wait, ya know with the school year started and the schedules, ya know school life mostly homework Im working on updating regularly so plz don't leave me :(**


	7. Chapter 6

Grey woke up to find that It was moonhigh. He remembered that the first day is over and he now has two days left.

"Greytooth," Grey said to himself, "You bastard, I will get you for this."

He padded across the small camp and wondered if the two cat returned. He counted the cats he found, only three. He egerly awaited their arrival. Finally, he heard pawsteps and spotted two cats, one white and tan the other pure white. Quietleaf and Goosewing have come back. Quietleaf fell to her paws while Goosewing cleaned his tan paws.

"We have bad news," Goosewing meowed, "We can't figure out weather they even check up on her."  
"Then we'll go when ready and watch out for them." Batwing announced, "You two can get some rest."

Quietleaf leaned on Goosewing for support.

 _"They must have ran the whole way here,"_ Grey thought, _"Is it really that far away?"  
_ "Grey," Fenneltail said, "We'll leave when you say."  
"We'll leave when the sun rises."

Fenneltail nodded then left to tell everyone else. Grey still was worried about Silver more than the others could think for he left out the fact that she was pregnant, he didn't think they were trustworthy enough to know.

"You're worried about your kits aren't you." Moonlight wispered in Grey's ear.  
"How do you know?" Grey whispered back.  
"You have the look of some cat expecting kits. Its too obvious to miss. Well, to medicine cats."  
"Well they haven't been born yet."  
"How long has she been carrying them?"  
"Almost a moon."  
"You may be expecting them sooner than you think."  
"Like that's gonna help me calm down."

Grey padded away from Moonlight to her den. If the rescue didn't go right, he could be putting himself, Duskclan escapees, and Silver in danger for them, worse than him. They have _one_ chance and if they screw it up, they have no chance of ever being free again.

...

Silver couldn't sleep at all. She was thinking to hard on Grey, her escape plan, and the birth of her kits wihch she knew was soon. The cats outside she knew would let her go if they wanted to, but they were afriad about what would happen to them if they did. All the cats seemed sorrowful and morned for the old leader which was predicated.

Silver looked outside the cave but didn't go out. she respected their fear of Greytooh and their leader so she just went with it.

 _"Grey,"_ Silver thought, _"I need you more than ever. I need to tell you the truth about most of these cats."_

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the bushes. Silver ran as far back into the hole as she could to make it seem like she never seen the light outside.

"Heatthorn, Pointnose, Get up you lazy logs!" Silver heard outside the hole, "No sleeping on your shift!"  
"S-sorry S-Sharpst-tar." The cat outside the hole stuttered.  
"Yea what he said." The other said.

Sharpstar's presence filled the cats with fear, so much, it was rising off them. He padded into the den and looked straight at Silver.

"No wonder Grey is your mate," Sharpstar said gradually getting closer to Silver. She stood her ground, fur bristling and teeth bared. "Such a lovely coat, shame to let it go to waste."  
"I'd rather than to let you see it again." Silver hissed.  
"But i'm willing to spare your life."  
"How, by making me do whatever you say? Never!"  
"No," Sharpstar ws so close to Silver that she could easily claw his face, but she was half frightened of him cause he was bigger and stronger than she was at the moment. "If you leave _him_ and be mine then you would live a better life than you are now, always on the run, nowhere to go, trouble at every corner..."

Before he could finish Silver bit Sharpstar's tail as he circled around her. He yowled in pain, she backed away.

"You... You..." He held his tounge before he spoke farther. He calmed down, and started to speak again, harshly. "Remember the Sunrise tomorrow because _that_ is the _last_ Sunrise you'll ever see!" he hissed then stormed out of the hole.

After he left, Silver fell to her paws and cried. She hoped Grey was nearby, somewhere.

* * *

 **Petlover30-I don't think most of you know this, but since the last time I updated this story, I created two new ones :D. One is a pokemon story the other is Fairy Tail. Since there are more people checking out this story instead of the others, I thought I'd tell you guys. Thx for reading this.**


	8. Chapter 7

Grey woke up to find that It was moonhigh. He remembered that the first day is over and he now has two days left.

"Greytooth," Grey said to himself, "You bastard, I will get you for this."

He padded across the small camp and wondered if the two cat returned. He counted the cats he found, only three. He egerly awaited their arrival. Finally, he heard pawsteps and spotted two cats, one white and tan the other pure white. Quietleaf and Goosewing have come back. Quietleaf fell to her paws while Goosewing cleaned his tan paws.

"We have bad news," Goosewing meowed, "We can't figure out weather they even check up on her."  
"Then we'll go when ready and watch out for them." Batwing announced, "You two can get some rest."

Quietleaf leaned on Goosewing for support.

 _"They must have ran the whole way here,"_ Grey thought, _"Is it really that far away?"  
_ "Grey," Fenneltail said, "We'll leave when you say."  
"We'll leave when the sun rises."

Fenneltail nodded then left to tell everyone else. Grey still was worried about Silver more than the others could think for he left out the fact that she was pregnant, he didn't think they were trustworthy enough to know.

"You're worried about your kits aren't you." Moonlight wispered in Grey's ear.  
"How do you know?" Grey whispered back.  
"You have the look of some cat expecting kits. Its too obvious to miss. Well, to medicine cats."  
"Well they haven't been born yet."  
"How long has she been carrying them?"  
"Almost a moon."  
"You may be expecting them sooner than you think."  
"Like that's gonna help me calm down."

Grey padded away from Moonlight to her den. If the rescue didn't go right, he could be putting himself, Duskclan escapees, and Silver in danger for them, worse than him. They have _one_ chance and if they screw it up, they have no chance of ever being free again.

...

Silver couldn't sleep at all. She was thinking to hard on Grey, her escape plan, and the birth of her kits wihch she knew was soon. The cats outside she knew would let her go if they wanted to, but they were afriad about what would happen to them if they did. All the cats seemed sorrowful and morned for the old leader which was predicated.

Silver looked outside the cave but didn't go out. she respected their fear of Greytooh and their leader so she just went with it.

 _"Grey,"_ Silver thought, _"I need you more than ever. I need to tell you the truth about most of these cats."_

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the bushes. Silver ran as far back into the hole as she could to make it seem like she never seen the light outside.

"Heatthorn, Pointnose, Get up you lazy logs!" Silver heard outside the hole, "No sleeping on your shift!"  
"S-sorry S-Sharpst-tar." The cat outside the hole stuttered.  
"Yea what he said." The other said.

Sharpstar's presence filled the cats with fear, so much, it was rising off them. He padded into the den and looked straight at Silver.

"No wonder Grey is your mate," Sharpstar said gradually getting closer to Silver. She stood her ground, fur bristling and teeth bared. "Such a lovely coat, shame to let it go to waste."  
"I'd rather than to let you see it again." Silver hissed.  
"But i'm willing to spare your life."  
"How, by making me do whatever you say? Never!"  
"No," Sharpstar ws so close to Silver that she could easily claw his face, but she was half frightened of him cause he was bigger and stronger than she was at the moment. "If you leave _him_ and be mine then you would live a better life than you are now, always on the run, nowhere to go, trouble at every corner..."

Before he could finish Silver bit Sharpstar's tail as he circled around her. He yowled in pain, she backed away.

"You... You..." He held his tounge before he spoke farther. He calmed down, and started to speak again, harshly. "Remember the Sunrise tomorrow because _that_ is the _last_ Sunrise you'll ever see!" he hissed then stormed out of the hole.

After he left, Silver fell to her paws and cried. She hoped Grey was nearby, somewhere.

* * *

 **Petlover30-I don't think most of you know this, but since the last time I updated this story, I created two new ones :D. One is a pokemon story the other is Fairy Tail. Since there are more people checking out this story instead of the others, I thought I'd tell you guys. Thx for reading this.**


	9. Chapter 8

Grey and the band of escapees halted abruptly at the sight of another cat.

"Stone," Grey said immediately, "why are you here?"  
"I caught Silver's scent in the wind so I followed to make sure she ok." He replied, "by the looks of it, it seems like everything's not ok."  
Stone bared his teeth at Grey.  
"You were suppose to protect her!" Stone hissed.  
"Well if _you_ were with us, I'm sure you would see how immposible the odds were." Grey snarled.

Their arguement lasted awhile before Batwing interuppted them.

"I know your both worried about Silver but we're _not_ going to get anywhere by standing here. Silver is probably next to the camp and if we hurry, we could get there before they get to the enterance."

Stone and Grey looked at each other as if they were going to fight about it.

"I'm going ahead, you don't have what it takes, Silver needed you and you couldn't stand against the bastard who took her alone." Stone said as he turned to get to the main camp.  
"We should go too, weather he likes it or not." Grey told Batwing as they ran after Stone. It didn't take Grey long to catch Greytooth's scent and along with it Runningwind's.

Moments later, the faint scent of blood wavered in the air. Grey scented Stone's blood, but the most pungent scent, was that of Silver's. Grey told Batwing to tell every cat to stay low. Grey stalked further into the underbrush, listening to the sounds of Battling cats but, it wasn't just Greytooth and Runningwind, there were two other cats there. A small clearing filled with the scent blood, four cats, same clan, on one side, and Stone Protectively covering Silver, covered in blood, while the four cats only have but little scratches or wounds.

"Your a mighty good fighter," Greytooth said, "Its a shame you protect _that_ pathetic excuse for a cat. She can't even fight back!"  
"Your the one to talk," Stone said wincing every now and again, "You won't even stand infront of your bodygaurds."

Stone snickered a bit before getting knocked down by none other than Greytooth himself.

"Your too _weak_ to even lay a claw on me now, and before I even saw you." Greytooth said holding a paw on his neck, "You and that she-cat have a bond don't you. Well, I want to see your face while I kill your _sister_ right in front of your eyes."  
"How would you know for sure." Stone wheezed scrabbling to claw Greytooth.  
"Every cat's worst sight is seeing their own killed. The way you protected her proved it."

Greytooth flicked his tail to Runningwind which he dragged Silver over to Greytooth and Stone.

"There's no need to say your last words, you'll be joining her shortly." Greytooth then nodded to Runningwind.

Runningwind unsheathed his claws and started to rake Silver's helpless body. She winced, but didn't yelp, her eye's filled with tears as she looked at Stone.

"Everything's alright." Silver whispered to Stone, "Grey's nearby, I know it."

Silver then began to prepare herself for more pain, but before Runningwind's claw touched her neck, Grey leaped out of the bushes straight on Runningwind. Batwing launched herself at Greytooth how immediately backed away. Quietleaf and Moonlight rushed towards Stone and Silver with medical herbs. Goosewing and Fenneltail made a defensive circle around Silver, Stone, Quietleaf, and Moonlight as the focused on recovering.

"Grey," Silver sain loud enough for him to hear, "Not all of them are bad. Just those two." Silver pointed her tail to Greytooth and Runningwind who were held off by Batwing.

"Save your breath," Quietleaf told Silver, "Your terribly injured. You should worry about yourself now. Rest now."

"Quietleaf, Moonlight, focus on getting them out of here, we'll hold them." Goosewing said looking at Quietleaf laying next to Silver.

Quietleaf nodded and helped Silver up while Moonlight kept Stone from jumping back in to action.

There was a stand still between the eight cats while Quietleaf helped get Silver up.

"Take me to my kits," Silver whipered to Quietleaf, "I need to be with them."

Greytooth heard what Silver said and signaled for some cat to follow her. Pawsteps from one of the four cats on Greytooth's side broke the silence. Batwing launched herself at Runningwind, Grey battled Greytooth, Goosewing called out Owlstep, and Fenneltail fought the other cat. The battle has begun.

* * *

 **Petlover30-I'm working on this story as much as I can, but sometimes I can't think of anything. My thoughts make the story, so do my dreams. Thank you for veiwing my story and I hope you'll stay with me.**


	10. Chapter 9

One on one battles raged in the open clearing. Some evadeing more than combat, emotions and rivalry flowed through some while others held it in. Grey waited for a time like this to face Runningwind again but not so soon or when his mate's life on the line. Grey looked at Batwing trying her best to get a claw on Greytooth while he doged, ducked, and sidestepped away from her. Grey truly wanted to to tackle Greytooth but, if anycat strayed away from their opponent, they would go after Silver and her kits.

Grey charged at Runningwind who lunged himself at Grey. He quickly rolled under Runningwind and clawed his stomach along with his hind left leg. Grey saw anger in his eyes as he ran towards him, teeth bared. He stood his ground and prepared to claw his face. Goosewing and Fenneltail seemed to have won their battles with the two cats fleeing towards their camp. Goosewing left to find Silver and the others. Fenneltail decided to join Batwing.

"Fenneltail, you would have been next in line as deputy." Greytooth said standing straight, "I was your dream wasn't it?"  
"Not since Sharpstar." Fenneltail hissed, "I wouldn't want to be beside somecat of evil intent. He's the cause of this madness. We're in war because of him!"

Fenneltail charged for this throat. Batwing circled behind him. Greytooth swatted Batwing midair, doged Fenneltail's first attack before he laid a scratch on him muzzle.

"It was fun toying with you now, you all will die." Greytooth's glare landed on Grey who had Runningwind just pinned down. Batwing launched herself between the two before nip snapping at Greytooth. They could here yowls of pain from Runningwind before finally there was one cat eligible to fight. Grey left Runningwind's limp body and stalked towards Greytooth.

"Now what are you going to do," Batwing hissed backing Greytooth to a pile of rocks, "Your the only one here."

Greytooth looked to the side of him and disloged a rock from the pile and ran. The pile fell forward and tumbled towards the three cats. They immediately ran away before any of the rocks fell.

"Is everycat ok?" Grey said coughing as dust rose.  
"I'm good." Fenneltail replied.  
"I'm alright." Batwing said, "Greytooth got away though. He ran back to camp."  
"It's fine as long as Silver and the others are ok."  
"She wanted to go to her kits so their most likely there."  
"Let's go before they thnk we're dead."

They ran back to the patrol camp where Silver was held and often looked around for DuskClan cats that might have been informed about the battle. The sun started to set by the time they got there.

"Skytail, where is everycat?" Batwing asked the first cat they saw.  
"They're in the fox den, oh Grey, uh don't worry, there is no fox here." Skytail said trying to reassure him even though he knew that. The three walked towards the den to see all five of them plus Silver's kits. Silver was alomst covered head to toe with cobwebs while Stone's sides were sparce of cobwebs.

"How can you be weakened when you only have a couple of wounds let alone scratches." Grey said to Stone who was next to Silver.  
"Well this one cat kept slamming me into the trees. I almost dislodged my shoulder." Stone replied.  
"That sounds like Runningwind ot me."  
"Yea thats him."  
"Figured, thats what he did to me the firs time I encountered him."

Grey moved from Stone to Silver and the kits.

"You wanted to name them with me?" Grey asked Silver, "One of the cats up there told me."  
"Oh yea, I did!" Silver said perking up a bit, "one is a female, the other two are male. I was thinking her name could be Winter." She nuzzeled the grey kit sleeping against her. Grey sniffed at the dark grey kit who shadowed his every move.  
"What about Shadow for him."  
"That name fits him prefectly."  
"This white one can be Snow because he looks like snow." Silver smiled.

Grey felt like he hadn't seen a smile in what felt like moons. The others left the two alone while Stone still hung around.

"You know, there's a thing that I held back in my mind,"  
"What's that?"  
"When did you have the kits?"

Silver paused for a moment before answering.

"Well, while I was here, Sharpstar came to inspect the place. I being careful, avoided as much contact with him as possible. Couple moments after he left was about the time I had them."

Silver left out most of the details and replaced them with fake ones. Grey didn't seem to have noticed nor did Stone who sat at the enterance.

All seemed fine for the moment, the escapists enjoied their relaxaition and talked to the two cats they knew before leaving, Skytail and Squirrrelfoot. Silver, after her long day, decided to rest for the moment. Grey, on the other paw, stayed vigilant. He didn't feel like leaving Silver's side.

"You know, Grey," Stone said feeling uneasy with his words, "No cat can face a Clan cat or two alone and, um, I could stay with you two 'till the heat dies down... a bit."

Grey knew it was hard for him, a solitary cat, to say something like that let alone say it.

"After all the trouble we all went through, why not. two fighters are better than one." Grey said.

The feeling of security flowed throught Grey as Stone walked forward and laid beside Silver. He still kept his vigil but, was ease a little with the presants of another.

* * *

 **Petlover30-I hope this answered some questions. Please, if your confused about something, let me know via reveiw or PM so I can do what I can to clear things up. Thank you my trusty follower (you know who you are) you have helped me develop this story so much, I could pay you (not really, i'm broke) and you are the only one other than Riskybananna (Who is my first follower) who reveiwed to me. Thank you so much.**


	11. Chapter 10

Grey started to pounder over what Fenneltail said about there being a war. He decided to investigate. He left Silver and Stone asleep, they needed it. He walked out of the den to see Fenneltail talking to Squirrelfoot.

"Fenneltail," Grey said as the two finished their talk, "Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure," Fenneltail replied, "Go ahead."  
"Earlier, you said something about a war. What is this war, and how did it happen?"

Fenneltail was silent for awhile. Grey thought he brought up a topic he didn't want to talk about.

"If you feel uncomfortable talking about it, I understand." Grey apologized.  
"Well... yes, I do feel that way but, for the sake of rouges, I'll tell you."

"A couple moons ago, our old leader, Shadestar, died, along with his deputy. It was said that they were killed by DawnClan, we then needed a new leader and deputy, but then, the medicince cat was killed by said DawnClan. He had an apprentice, Moonpaw now Moonlight, who had to do with what she was taught. Sharpthorn then appointed himself leader and Greytooth deputy even though they never had an apprentice. He waged war on DawnClan and all clans including the kind cats from Ashclan stopped meeting at the Mound. Medicine cats still meet but Gatherings were rare. Even though it seems peaceful now. war is still on the prowl." He sighed, but continuned, "We believe Sharpstar killed them. We were apprentices back then so no cat listened to us. When we became warriors, we decided to leave. Who knows, Sharpstar might have told most of the clan we were killed by DawnClan."

Grey didn't even think about a cat doing all that just to be in power.

"And it doesn't stop there," Fenneltail explained how Sharpstar plans to take over the lands. "The safest place you will ever be is AshClan."  
"Why them," Grey questioned, "Don't their boundary line with DawnClan's and DuskClan's?"  
"No, they pushed back their territory so they wouldn't be involved. I can lead you guys there."  
"Thanks. Do you think we can stay the night?"  
"Probably till moonhigh, sunrise may be a bad move."

...

Batwing, Goosewing, Quietleaf, and Moonleaf headed back to their camp while Fenneltail stayed since he agreed to take Grey, Silver, Stone, and the kits to AshClan. Grey was resting while Stone took off the cobwebs. Silver was active in that time and decided to hunt for herself. The sun was setting and she was was hungry. She didn't want to go alone but, It had to be done.

Silver caught a mouse and ate it leaving only bones but she still needed more than a mouse. She hasn't eaten since the day before. She strayed away from the den but made sure she didn't go to far. The longed she was away, the more skiddish she became which affected her hunting.

 _"I Should go back,"_ Silver thought as she stalked through the undergrowth, _"Its more dangerous when im alone. But, I need to eat in order to feed my kits."_

She went with hunt where she found a rabbit and chased it down determining its movements. Her predictions were correct enough that the rabbit landed in her jaws. She ate in the spot she caught it. A strange feeling of loneliness and fear took over as the sun fully set when she looked up, the moon wasn't there there wasn't even a star in the sky. Silver's ears flattened as she tried to find her way back herself. She decided to walk the way. She has never had a feeling of loneliness before although she never felt anything before meeting Grey. She only lived by instinct aand it told her to _kill._

...

Grey woke up to find Stone grooming himself in the dark.

"How can you groom yourself in the dark?" Grey said while streaching.  
"Easy," Stone said continuing, "I feel for my tounge on _my_ coat."  
"Anyway, where's Silver?"  
"I think she went hunting."  
"She would have been back by now."  
"Well she could get lost in the dark since there's no familiar scent."  
"Well then let's find her and get going to AshClan since we can't see the moon."

Grey got up and walked to the enterance of the den.

"Fenneltail," Grey said, "Grab a kit, we're going to find Silver and go to AshClan."

Fenneltail told Stone and they came out holding a kit. Grey grabbed Snow and they set out to find Silver.

* * *

 **Petlover30-Secerts will be revealed in the next chapter! Everyone has their secerets and Silver's is up first. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

Grey, Stone, and Fenneltail followed Silver's scent. They discovered two piles of bones, the first was a mouse, the second a rabbit. They found dead animals a while after and after each one one was more disfigured than the last. and Silver's scent got stronger. Grey and Stone looked at each other, both worried.

"Fenneltail," Grey said, "Stay here with the kits and don't follow us."  
"Ok..." Fenneltail said confused.

Grey put Snow infront of Fenneltail, and Stone put down Winter. They both sprinted off in the same direction at the same time.

"Killing Spree?" Grey asked to reassure himself.  
"Yep." Stone answered.  
"Won't stop?"  
"Nope."  
"Bloodshed?"  
"Most likely."  
"Lets hurry before she kills a cat. She never has before right?"  
"Yea."

Stone felt uneasy with the last answer. They found her just in time. She confronted two cats. The medicine cats from DuskClan.

"Silver?" one cat said, "Don't you remember us?"

Silver hissed her eyes narrowed on them.

"YOU TWO! RUN!" Grey shouted.

Grey pinned Silver down claws sheathed while Stone bit himself on the leg. Blood oozed out of his bite. He winced every now and again. He walked infront of Silver, bloody paw first. Silver's eyes softened as she was forced to look at the bloody siight. She cringed and scrabbled to land a blow onto Grey. She stopped moving after awhile and jut laid their unmoving only her sides moving as her breathing slowed down.

"I always wondered," Grey said while getting off of Silver, "Why does she kill even though at the sight of your blood she always seems to snap out of it?" It was a question he's wondered since he met Silver.

"I hate bringing it up and I've never told anycat this," Stone said turning his head to lick his bite, "There were three kits that turned into two. A female like her, her sister. We were outside the den one day when a mouse crossed her path. You would've guessed she missed. Well your wrong. She killed it with brute force. That night, she said random things that we couldn't understand. When the sun came up, she was missing. Everyone went to find her. Our mom, sister and I found her awhile away from the den. We found the dead body of a hawk recently killed infront of her. We didn't know what happened until she turned to us her eye were blood red. Our sister tried to calm her but..." Tears started to fill his eyes both of sadness and anger. "She killed her, mercilessly, and even after she was dead, she began to let more blood flow from her. It was a truely terrible sight and death. She then snapped out of it and didn't know what happened. All she saw was the dead hawk and her dead sister infront of her. She cried and we knew she was completely out of it. She thought the hawk killed her, we let her believe that, cause she wouldn't believe she killed her own sister. Although now its when she's alone on nights with no moon."

Grey thought he was both right and wrong when he said that she never killed a cat but killing her own sister was unbelievable.

"You ok?" Stone said staring into his blank face, "It's alot to take in I know. She also can't remember what happens while shes in that state."  
"Yea it is." Grey replied, "You two should go back, don't tell anycat about this please."  
"We promise to Starclan, your secret is safe with us." The oldest said.

The two cats padded back to camp making it seem like nothing happened. Silver finally snapped to and looked up and around.

"What happened?" Silver asked not noticing Stone's bite, "When did you two get here?"  
"We came to find you," Stone said, "You were gone for awhile."  
"Oh sorry."  
"Fenneltail's waiting for us with the kits." Grey said, "We're going to AshClan now."  
"Ok."

They walked to Fenneltail who was sitting there with each kit still in a bundle.

"Are we ready now?" Fenneltail asked.  
"Yep." Silver replied

They all headed for AshClan territory all they hoped for is for no other cats to see Silver on a night with no moon.

* * *

 **Petlover30-I'm guessing that you guys are thinking, what a sad childhood she must've had, well i'm going to reveal her childhood to you in the next chapter since there's somethings stll to be explained.**


End file.
